Gods
The gods of this world are mysterious beings only able to influence the world by channeling power through their followers and through strange relics associated with them. They often reward worship with greater power but have no way to communicate directly with their followers. As such, their desires can only be inferred by what actions they choose to support. Most scriptures communicate the god’s nature through anecdotes and parables. Channeling godly power gives a sensation unique to each god, which is the way they were first identified and distinguished. Sola: God of the Sun Domains: Light, Life God of the sun, Sola is one of the most commonly worshipped gods. It seems to support helping others even at cost to oneself, but also the violent purging of those who would harm others. Followers of Sola are known to be very giving, but also extremely harsh to criminals. Channeling Sola’s power gives a sensation of warm light on the skin. Luna: God of the Moon Domains: Light, Knowledge Often thought by the less religious to be Sola’s twin, Luna in fact has nothing to do with the other god. It is well-known, but less worshipped. Luna supports those who consider their actions carefully, whatever those actions might be. Luna seems not to have any particular goals but will aid its followers in their own. Luna’s worshippers are driven and calculating. Channeling Luna’s power gives an image of a cold mirror. Erca: God of Travel Domains: Trickery, Protection Despite being a fairly popular god, Erca has few official temples, and most of those are small and modest. Erca seems to hold respect for the sanctity of journeys, especially supporting those who would aid travelers by any means necessary. Erca particularly supports the concept of hospitality; a guest must not be harmed, regardless of what they did outside of the host’s home. Erca is harsh towards bandits and tolls. Almost half of Erca’s followers are nomadic, and they are friendly and helpful to fellow travelers. Channeling Erca’s power gives a sensation of extreme speed, often accompanied by cold, heat, wetness, or other fleeting sensations. Nesa: God of Knowledge Domains: Knowledge, Forge Though less popular than other gods, Nesa is Erca’s “twin.” Nesa supports all those who seek knowledge for its own sake. The concept of experimentation seems to be sacred to Nesa and experimenting with it earns the god’s scorn. Nesa’s followers tend to be on either end of the spectrum between reserved and excitable, but all have a burning curiosity. Chanelling Nesa’s power gives a sensation of slow, but steady movement, and enhanced perception of novel sensations. Tera: God of the Earth Domains: Life, Nature One of the most popular gods, Tera supports the spread of life of any sort. Planting seeds, having children, and even the occasional creation of artificial life have all seen divine intervention from Tera. Tera seems very simple, in that it does not support prosperity, charity, revenge, or any goal besides relentless, unchecked growth. Tera’s followers are generally well-meaning and focused more on a society’s prosperity than their god is. Channeling Tera’s power gives a sensation of a pounding heartbeat that shakes the channeler’s entire body. Arna: God of War Domains: War, Forge More popular than most wish, Arna supports all those who fight with conviction. Fighting for ideals, for the safety of oneself or loved ones, or simply for the thrill of the fight are all known to garner Arna’s favor. The only warriors Arna does not support are those who do not put every ounce of their strength into every blow. Arna’s followers typically took up praying to it while they were soldiers, and have varying goals and convictions. Channeling Arna’s power gives a rush of adrenaline, which is often interpreted as excitement or fear. Jeta: God of Storms Domains: Tempest, Protection Like Sola, Jeta could be considered a more “opinionated” god. Jeta supports those who have respect for the “natural order” of things. Disturbing an ecosystem, creating false life, or raising the dead are all opposed by Jeta, and those who try to stop those things receive its boons. Sometimes, however, followers can be unclear about what exactly Jeta believes is the natural order. Jeta’s followers are often driven by loyalty to their god, as well as traditional values. Channeling Jeta’s power gives the sensation of raindrops on skin and static electricity. Rana: God of Rebirth Domains: Nature, Grave One of the least popular gods, Rana is sometimes disparaged as the “god of trash.” Many down on their luck turn to Rana, but few remain faithful. To put it simply, Rana helps those who help themselves. Those who are able to turn a bad situation into a good one earn Rana’s respect. It is hard to lose Rana’s favor without simply giving up the faith. Fighting for survival and accepting one’s death are both positives to Rana. Rana’s few followers usually show a strange mixture of optimism and realism, but never pessimism. Channeling Rana’s power induces a strange churning sensation deep in the channeler’s bones. Epta: God of the Oceans Domains: Tempest, Trickery Epta is a capricious god and supports those who embody the ocean itself. Free spirits who can be kind and cruel in turn are favorites of Epta. To followers of Epta, rules are made to be broken, and circumstances are made to be turned on their head. Followers of Epta rarely allow themselves to be told what to do. Channeling Epta’s power gives the sensation of currents all around. Olta: God of death Domains: Grave, War Olta, the least popular god, is usually worshipped by assassins and the desperate. Olta cares not for motivation or reasoning. So long as a worshipper truly wishes to end a life, they have Olta’s support. Followers of Olta are few and far between. Some regret taking lives, but none would undo their actions if given the opportunity. Channeling Olta’s power gives a sensation of cold, still air and shortness of breath.